


Telling

by darkunlimited



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkunlimited/pseuds/darkunlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuing series of one-shots for Hope x Noel in a High School/College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Noel is older than Hope by a year and about 17 in this one. Fic includes angst, teen!Hope, mentions of bullying and two boys making out

“Caius kissed me.”

Hope stopped writing as he looked towards his best friend Noel, who was currently spread out on his back across Hope’s bed.  The older boy had supposedly come over to study but had yet to crack open a single text book, instead choosing to stare at nothing while Hope did his own homework.

That in itself wasn’t unusual; Noel had a knack for girl trouble that often left him confused and neglecting his studies.  Most times these silences tended to be punctuated with phrases like ‘I messed up…’ or ‘But she asked!’ before Hope would remind Noel that he was better off ranting to Serah about his girlfriends.  Hope could care less about his love life.

This was different.

“I thought he hated you.”  Noel groaned in response as he flipped over to look at Hope.

“Yeah, me too.  Caius has always been a dick to me in class.” He scratched the back of his head, one of the brunet’s nervous ticks, before continuing.  “He said that confessing to me was one of his steps in group.”

“Caius goes to group?”  Homework forgotten; Hope set down his pencil to give all his attention to Noel.  He didn’t care that Caius had kissed his friend, not at all, he was just curious about Noel’s reaction.  Hope always had the impression that Noel was straight, the older jock certainly had more than a handful of girlfriends in the time they had known each other. So the fact that Noel hadn’t gone postal over Caius kissing him was... interesting.

“Yeah, some kind of anger management, love thyself thing.  I told him that next time he wants to confess his feelings he should use words instead of his tongue.”

“So, how’d he take it?”  Hope found himself digging for more details in spite of himself.  His assumption was that Noel had rejected the upperclassman but what if he was wrong?

“He was probably glad I didn’t punch him in the face.  He apologized and then told me to stay away from his sister.”  

“Didn’t you already go out with her?”

Noel snickered.

“Yeul? Sure, a long time ago but he doesn’t need to know that.”  The older boy went silent, his face becoming a bit more serious than usual. “It’s just-” Another pause, Noel sounded nervous.  “I didn’t hate it.” Hope felt his heart clench lightly in his chest.  That certainly explained Noel’s melancholy.

“Okay.” Hope began to wonder if maybe he should just change the subject before Noel spoke again.  What his friend was saying was starting to feel too personal.  There was a reason why Hope always vetted the touchy-feely stuff to Serah; he just didn’t know how to respond when Noel got emotional.  It brought up feelings he didn’t want to deal with; not that he actually cared about who Noel went out with, or talked to, or did anything with.

That wasn’t any of Hope’s business.

“That’s all you have to say?”  Noel asked, incredulous.  Unsure how to respond, Hope just kept his mouth shut, though he turned his head away from the older boy and started looking back at his text books. “Hope, I like guys.”

“So?”  Hope still didn’t turn back, instead picking up his pencil and making like he was going to go back to his homework, even though it was the last thing on his mind.  

“So?  Come on Hope, I’m trying to tell you something important and you’re putting me off.”  Hope jolted when he felt the brush of Noel’s hand against his shoulder not noticing that the brunet had come down from the bed and was now on his knees next to him.  It was too much, too much and Hope found himself slapping that hand away as he turned towards his best friend and let it all out.

“Fine, you’re gay or bi or whatever… Congratulations, welcome to the club!”  Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that.

“You’re gay?”  Blue eyes were wide as they watched Hope as he tried to recover from blurting out everything he had never meant to say. “I honestly thought you were asexual or something.  You never talked about liking anybody.”

“It doesn’t matter.”  It didn’t.  Years ago Hope learned he was better off keeping that kind of information to himself.  The one time he hadn’t resulted in his back being slammed against the lockers while his crush at the time and his friends beat him up.  That was before he even met Noel but it was enough to keep him from ever telling anyone his preferences again.

The only one who knew was his mom because she just knew him so well and loved him regardless. Unfortunately that resulted in him going out of his way to convince her that Noel wasn’t his boyfriend when he brought the older boy home the first time and begged her not to say anything.

“Oh Hope, I’m so sorry.”  Warm arms wrapped themselves around Hope’s body as Noel hugged him.  “I didn’t know.”  Dammit, Hope could feel the tears starting in his eyes as he pushed Noel away again, though it didn’t seem at all like the other boy was offended.  Noel knew Hope didn’t really like to be touched, though he often ignored that fact when he was excited, or when he thought Hope needed it regardless of what the silver haired teen said.  Noel was far too good at reading him sometimes.  It was honestly a bit surprising that he hadn’t just figured out Hope’s interest in other boys.  Though Noel could be pretty stupid too.  “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah.”  Hope nodded as he wiped his eyes clear.  “I uh, had a bad experience in junior high so I just don’t tell anyone anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”  Noel apologized again, though Hope didn’t know why.  He wasn’t the one who hurt him.

“It’s okay.”  He let out a mostly not-bitter laugh.  “Obviously you’re okay with it if you can handle Caius kissing you.”

“True, though he’s completely not my type.”  Noel chuckled before he turned serious again, scooting closer to Hope.  “You know, I almost didn’t tell you.  I was scared you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore but Serah said I should get it out in the open.  Said I could trust you if you were really my friend.”

“Wait, you already told Serah?”  Hope looked Noel in the eyes, a small blush covering the brunet’s cheeks.

“Uh, yeah.  The kiss was recent but I’ve actually known for a while.”  Noel confessed.  “I just didn’t know how to tell you.”  

“Well, I’m glad you did.”  Silence punctuated the atmosphere as the two sat next to each other.  So much had happened so quickly, saying anything just seemed weird.  Of course a little weird never seemed to stop the brunet.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”  Noel asked and Hope sighed.  There was no getting out of this now so he might as well be honest.  Besides, now that Noel was ‘out’ chances were that Hope was going to be the one that Noel went to about all his guy troubles, which sucked.

“No, I haven’t.”  Not that he’d ever had the opportunity.  That one time he opened himself up to someone backfired so badly, he forced himself to forget about being with anyone.  Besides, relationships were messy anyways if Noel’s love life was any indication and Hope liked focusing on his studies to get him through life.

“You’re missing out.  Kissing’s pretty awesome.”

“I wouldn’t know.”  Hope rolled his eyes and flipped the pencil in his hand again, contemplating going back to his homework before Noel prodded him with more idiotic questions.

“I could show you.”  The pencil dropped as Hope’s brain short circuited, green eyes widening at what Noel was saying.  Not that he was given any chance to reply before Noel’s hands came up to cradle his face and warm lips pressed against his own.  

The kiss didn’t last long but when Noel let him go, Hope felt completely breathless.  His face and lips tingled where the other boy had touched him and Hope found himself unconsciously licking his lower lip as though it would tell him something about what the hell just happened.  “That was, um…”

“Good?  Nice?  The best thing that’s ever happened?”  Noel was practically giggling at Hope’s reaction.  “Want to do it again?”  Hope felt his face go completely crimson at the prospect but still found himself nodding regardless.

From there, Hope knew he wasn’t going to get any homework done.  No sooner than he’d given Noel permission he found himself on his back with Noel’s body pinning him against the carpet, lips locked against his as the older boy slowly tested the boundaries of how far Hope would let him take this moment.

Of course with Noel’s full lips moving against his own and the way it felt to finally give in to feelings that he’d been holding back for so long, Hope couldn’t help but let the older boy do whatever he wanted.  So when Noel opened his mouth and slid his tongue inside to play with his own, Hope couldn’t stop himself from reciprocating the action.  Nor did he mind the way the other boys hands trailed up his body, the calluses that Hope had always noticed creating a delicious friction against his skin that he didn’t think was possible; and when Noel pulled off his shirt before taking off Hope’s so they could fully press skin to skin against one another as hands continued to roam between kisses, he also couldn’t hear the opening of his bedroom door.

“Oh I just _knew_ you two would get together!”  Nora Estheim’s voice squealed as she walked in on her son and his best friend.  Hope broke the kiss, eyes wide and somewhat guilty looking as he stole a glance at Noel who looked pretty ravished and not at all insulted.

“Mom, get out!” Hope yelled before pulling Noel back against him.  

Noel was right; kissing was awesome.

 


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuing series of one-shots for Hope x Noel in a High School/College AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noel is older than Hope by a year and a year has passed since 'Secrets'. Smut Ahoy~!

“I’m horny.” 

“Good for you.” Hope didn’t even look up as he said it, instead completely immersed in his homework. His best friend turned boyfriend last year had picked up some new aggravating habits since they got together. The older boy still came over to study, though there was really no reason for it since his graduation and enrollment into the local community college meant that they didn’t share classes anymore. Noel’s reasoning was that Hope’s rigid routine just simply made him smarter by osmosis and kept him from falling behind. 

If they were still friends, and only that, Hope would have thought this line of thinking perfectly fine since Noel could be an incredible idiot when it came to associating one thing with the next. The thing was, they weren’t just friends anymore and though Noel played innocent he was really just there to distract Hope.

“Can’t you take a break for just a sec? You’re already a shoe in for class valedictorian.”

“Alyssa is second in line for the position and since I turned her down last year for prom to go with you, she’s gotten particularly aggressive with trying to oust me.” Hope chewed on the eraser end of his pencil before scribbling out some formula and backtracking. His multivariable calculus teacher was a sadist and a perfectionist.

“Huh, well that sucks.” Hope heard Noel flop on the bedspread, probably onto his back by now. They spent so much time together that it was a wonder why Noel didn’t just move in already in spite of the fact that Hope still lived with his parents.

“Top drawer on the left.” Returning attention to his work, he ignored the noise Noel made going through his nightstand. He didn’t even know why he told him where to find it; it wasn’t as though this was the first time Noel borrowed his lube to jack off while Hope ignored him. How Noel passed any of his classes in college at all was beyond him. “Keep it quiet, okay?”

Focusing back to the task at hand, Hope erased his work again. Though some part of him didn’t really care about the position, Alyssa’s 180 attitude about him made it more of a competition. He didn’t want it to be some fluke that she was second only because she had some unwarranted crush on him. It’s not like he had ever encouraged it.

“Heads up.” Hope turned just in time to have Noel’s shirt land flat on his face, cheerful blue eyes laughing at his expression as he yanked the damned thing off and threw it to the carpet.

“I said keep quiet.” Hope seethed, though it didn’t seem to faze Noel at all. That was another thing that was annoying. Noel always seemed to find amusement in Hope’s reactions to his tomfoolery. Oh and seeing Noel topless was kind of a major turn on; One that the older boy discovered shortly after they started dating and exploited every chance he had.

It wasn’t fair really. Hope didn’t have any methods for arousing Noel like that. He was kind of lost as to his place in the relationship regardless of the fact that they did do stuff other than make out on a regular basis. 

Turning around just as he saw Noel reach for the lube, Hope forced himself to pay attention to the equation before him and ignore Noel even when he heard the soft pants coming from his bed, keeping attention on the paper before him. He had work to do and that catch of breath along with a sound that could only be described as wet suction was not going to deter him.

“Hope?” Noel’s voice was just a whisper, sounding almost scared as he interrupted Hope again. “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fuck somebody?” He heard that sound again, followed by another sigh as he tried to keep his eyes from looking at the bed.

“Of course I have.” Fuck this equation, maybe the next one would be easier to figure out. 

“Oh I figured but you just never seem all that interested.” This time Hope could hear the restraint in Noel’s voice as he contained a full out groan. Just what the hell was Noel doing to himself?

“We jerk off together don’t we? And you’ve already had sex before, so why are you asking?” 

“Don’t you think it’d be different if we did it?”

“Would it? I’m not exactly bringing anything new to the table.” Hope scoffed. Hmm, this new problem before him was much more manageable and Hope found he could concentrate enough to scribble down the beginning of his work to find a solution.

Noel didn’t even bother to restrain himself this time. “Mmm… You say that but I just can’t help wondering what it would feel like to have you fuck me is all.” Another hitch in breath and Hope couldn’t stop himself from turning around to start yelling at Noel, only to find the pencil in his hand snap in half instead at what was waiting on his bed.

Tanned skin against white sheets, his shirt off exposing all the muscle Noel had due to playing sports and working out. His usual baggy jeans were hanging off his hips, hardened cock displayed between his hands, one cradling his balls while the other was well past and angled in such a way that Hope just knew Noel was fucking himself with his fingers.

“Shit.” Alyssa could be valedictorian. He’d send her a picture of what she was missing in life if she decided to gloat.

Noel let out another moan as he continued to work himself against his fingers, head turning to look at Hope, blue eyes gleaming in anticipation. “Are you coming over or do I have to beg some more?” That was all the offering Hope needed. Stripping himself as he walked over to the bed, completely clumsy in his movements while the brunet was writhing on top of his sheets, any restraint that Hope had requested previously completely forgotten as he removed his hand from between his legs and guided Hope over him where they could kiss and rub against each other.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you, you know.” Hope stumbled over the words. He’d known for a while what sex between two men entailed, he just never assumed he would be the one to be inside Noel though he really didn’t want to be the bottom at all which was why he always stalled.

“You won’t, just take it slow. I think I have myself stretched out enough to at least give it a go.” Hope nodded, fumbling around for the lube so he could cover himself and maybe coat Noel with a little more... “Stop thinking so much.” Noel stopped Hope’s hand as he finished slicking himself up, entwining it with his own and pulling the silver haired boy up to face him. “I trust you Hope.”

Nodding, Hope kissed Noel again. He was too aroused to stop anyhow, so when the brunet arched his hips up just so, Hope let go and began to slide inside the man beneath him. 

It was so tight, Hope could barely keep himself together with how amazingly unexpected it felt to be enveloped like this. He was trying to go slow but every time Noel rotated his hips he couldn’t stop from sliding in more until he was buried to the hilt. 

“Holy shit Hope, if you don’t start to move soon I’m going to roll you over and ride you myself.” Noel was panting just as hard as he was now but Hope heard him loud and clear. He started slow, pulling out just a little before going back in. He could feel Noel’s cock against his stomach and half wondered if he should do anything about it before he felt Noel reach in between them. “Faster.” 

He kept moving, in and out, kissing, licking, biting the one below him as the older boy stroked himself and clenched around him. It was the first time Hope had ever felt his mind go blank as it was caught up in a sea of pleasure.

“I’m going to cum, Hope.” Noel was rasping by now, back arching as warm wet slid between them, ass clenching so hard that Hope couldn’t stop himself from tipping over the edge.

+++

In retrospect, Hope was rather surprised he didn’t pass out. The experience wasn’t anything like he’d imagined and for the first time ever there was nothing to think about beyond being held by the one below him.

“Wow.” Noel was laughing, the look on his face almost heavenly as he smiled heartfelt at Hope. “If I’d known it felt this good to do it this way I would have begged you to fuck me months ago.”

“I probably wouldn’t have let you.” Hope nuzzled into the crook of Noel’s neck, reaching haphazardly for a loose sheet beside him before Noel helped him out. He was very warm but he knew they’d both be cold once they calmed down

“So you say but I think I might have been able to convince you.” Hope snorted in response as he cuddled his boyfriend.

“Sure, if you say so.”


End file.
